


udderly in love

by kannst_du_nicht



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome, WcDonalds, but i can guess, cow sex, handjobs, i only have the intro done so idk whats coming next, if anyone has any requests pls dont be shy, klavnecker - Freeform, nipple/udder play, reverse cowboy, send em in, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannst_du_nicht/pseuds/kannst_du_nicht
Summary: this fic is dedicated to the klavnecker discord im a proud member of, and is made in loving memory of the sleep schedule i once had.the klavnecker discord is here >>  https://discord.gg/uwTyeqn if anyone wants to join, and the one who inspired this monstrosity has a keith appreciation discord here >>  https://discord.gg/kmH4QsF for anyone interested in that as well! (no shalidans/shallies in either, please!)





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to the klavnecker discord im a proud member of, and is made in loving memory of the sleep schedule i once had.  
> the klavnecker discord is here >> https://discord.gg/uwTyeqn if anyone wants to join, and the one who inspired this monstrosity has a keith appreciation discord here >> https://discord.gg/kmH4QsF for anyone interested in that as well! (no shalidans/shallies in either, please!)

Somewhere out in the depths of space, there’s a lone creature identical to that of a cow manning the register of a fast food place almost indistinguishable from an earth McDonald's. The air outside the restaurant is cold and sharp, reminding the cow of what he assumes earth feels like when it rains.

He’s never felt it himself, but he’s heard stories from customers who don’t get water rain on their home planets. Instead of glass and phallic shaped silicone, burning heat or strange green mist before the sky falls, the earth gets quiet, the air heavy and cold, and a calming sheet of water falls.

Sometimes the rain is a gentle mist, other times a calming downpour. Sometimes the sky booms and rumbles, sometimes bolts of energy reminiscent of quintessence shoots from the sky. Once, our beloved Kaltnecker heard a group whispering of the water being frozen.

It's nearing the end of Kaltnecker’s unofficial snack break when the front door chimes, efficiently ripping him from his thoughts.

"Hi welcome to WcDonalds!" he chimes on instinct, however it comes out as more of a superficial sounding Muoooo.

"Hey there," slav purrs, leaning on the counter with one arm while the other 7 rest on his hips. His hips, while very wide and girthy in the herbivores opinion, don't have enough room for that many hands, so some splay over his legs and ribs

"What's up," Keith says, his sexy mullet somehow blowing in the breeze indoors. If the four legged one hadn't been so caught up in ogling, he would've noticed one of slav’s many arms pushing the fan towards Keith, creating such an effect.

He attempts to ask their order, but a meek "M-mooo?" is all he can choke out.

"You're talking kinda quietly, kaltenecker." keith says, slight concern can be heard in his voice. His beautiful hair is still flowing behind him, the soft looking locks reminding kaltnecker of a might lion’s mane being caressed by the winds. Earth lions, at least. The only lion’s he’s seen in space were metal, and vibrant colors.  
"Maybe your throat is dry?" chimes in slav, and kaltnecker is once again torn from his thoughts.

"Haha, I guess it must be the weather!" kaltenecker chuckles nervously. He feels like he's sweating, but he's not sure if cows can sweat or not. He’s pretty sure they can’t, and with the technology on this planet he could probably find out pretty quickly, but it’s very late. "Im sure I’ll be fine after a quick fuckin sip, babes." but once again, it's but a moo.

"No need, I think I have an idea on how to help." The suggestive tone in Keith's normally angsty voice isn't helping his throat- if anything, it dries what little spit he had.

"You do?" he swallows nervously around the knot in his throat.

“Sure I do. Do you have anywhere we could get some privacy, the three of us?" Slav asks, the same seductive tone in his voice as when they first entered still present, but increased tenfold.

"A-ah, there's not really anywhere in here that's private..." kaltenecker trails off, anticipation bubbling in all four of his stomachs at why they would need to be alone.

"Can you check in the back?" the customers reply in unison.

"Um. I guess I can." Kaltenecker begins his journey to the back, followed by his friends. He's not too sure what the point of the back room is, as he's never actually been in anything but a break room and the kitchen in a mcdonald's. He supposed there’s also the storage room, but the frozen burgers always get caught on his perky nips. The back room it is, then.

The short walk felt like an eternity as the two hot stacks followed him close behind. They were close, even considering the small amount of room they had due to his size

The moment they reached the back room, the atmosphere changed.


	2. the hyuckening begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt touch this out of sheer embarrassment for a long time, im 99% sure my teacher saw this fic while reading my less serious fic and i just couldn't deal with that

Kaltenecker stopped in his tracks to allow his friends to assess the room. Keith stepped forward first, Slav following close behind while keeping an eye on Kaltenecker. Tension built up as Keith and Slav looked at each other and back to Kaltenecker, then back at each other, then back at him. Then back at each other, then back at him, the first two seeming to communicate with their eyes. Kaltenecker spoke up first, no being able to handle the charged atmosphere. 

“Is this secluded enough? It’s the only place I can think of besides the freezer, and…” He let out yet another moo, trailing off at the end when he caught sight of Keith’s face. He’d never seen the paladin wear such a dark look, and while he couldn’t be sure what it was he was seeing, the possibility sent a warm jolt through his four guts.

“I think it’d leave the register pretty quiet, what about you, Slav?” Keith flipped his mullet back, the sexy locks falling behind his shoulders neatly. Slav, who Kaltenecker had nearly forgotten was there, began trailing a few of his many fingers lightly down his sides and down his navel. 

“I think that depends on our friend here. What do you say, Klavenecker?” Slav practically purred, his voice low and husky. One of his hands continued lazily down his upper body.

“Mmm...mooo,” Kaltenecker barely got out. His remaining two brain cells seemed to have given in to the seductive tone in Slav’s voice. 

“Is that a yes?” Keith chimes in, cocking his hip and running sexy gloved hands into his equally sexy hair. Those sick fingerless combat gloves, skin tight with the scent of slightly worn out leather faintly detectable should one get close enough. Those really expensive combat gloves, that an author writing space cow porn would kill a man for because he’s broke as fuck but wants them so bad. Those rad, PUBG esque gloves, that feel-

“Kalty?” Keith sexily interrupts his thoughts, a sexy lilt to his voice. “We kind of need a verbal yes or no. The author wants to make it very clear that consent is not only important but can also really hot.” As the words exit his mouth, Keith moves toward kaltenecker, lazily running his hands down the four legged one’s neck and chest. Slav, who had somehow moved behind Kaltenecker unnoticed, drapes himself over Kaltenecker’s back. He leans down into Kaltenecker’s furry ear.

“What do you say, buddy?” he whispers. His voice has gone unbearably husky, causing a shiver to run through Kaltenecker as his knees begin to buckle. 

“Y-yes! Please!” he spits out, nearly yelling in desperation.

“Yes what? What do you want, Kalty?” Slav purrs with feigned innocence.

“I-I… I need..”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I need you to hyUck me, please, please I-” Kaltenecker exclaims with a shudder. Ha, shudder. 

“Sure dude,” the two super sexy ones replied sexily. And hyUck him they did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt my fault even if i wrote it and had it already written before the discord brought it back up


End file.
